Happy Birthday Ethan!
by yolochinchins
Summary: So for Ethan's 18th birthday, he gets a lovely gift from Vin! It's a BOYxBOY pairing with light shounen ai, nothing bad just a short little fanfic I wrote when I first played the game, which is actually a few years ago lol. Enjoy!


"V-Vin! Stop it!"

"Aww Ethan don't be such a sore loser."

"Yeah, even Ben's not complaining!"

"I-I just can't help it! Losing at gold fish.. what a child's game,"  
I frowned in my own despair.

"Hahaha, your the one that chose it!" Even Ben was laughing at me.

"Aha, cut it out guys, it's the only game Ethan knows," Vin smiled at me.

I lost at a stupid game of cards for the 7th time in a row. Vin, Morris, and Ben were all punking on me while we were at Chronos, the cafe we usually hang out at. My coffee couldn't have tasted any more bitter without defeat hanging on it.

"Woah-look at the time. Better head out now! Got to go pick up Sara's dog for a walk, see ya guys around," Morris threw some money on the table and left.

"Heh, I got to hit the road too, I asked Olivia if she wanted to come over and see Shiloh, she's completely swooned over him!" Ben walked up to the counter and waited as Olivia came out from the kitchen door, grabbed her coat and then they both vanished behind the front door.

That just left me and Vin, cards wasn't going to suffice anymore with only two. I was thinking about leaving too when suddenly Vin asked me about an antique shop.

"Hey Eath, have you head of the antique shop Aeon?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, me and Morris went there once."

"You? With Morris? Oh.. Well, I was thinking we should go, you know? Reminisce about the days of our old clubhouse?" He took a sip of his coffee.

"... Eh, sure why not? I mean they might have some clocks there too."

"Great," He smiled and took the money Morris left and went to pay the bill.

After that we headed out for Aeon. Thats when I noticed Kori Twelves by the library. She was with Ashley and Emily, they seemed to be talking about something in secrecy.

"Hey, Ethan!" Ashley yelled out at me, "Come here a sec!"

"Oh, hey girls, whats up?"

"Emily, Kori and I have something to give you!" Ashley said.

"A-Ashley! Can you be more blunt?" Emily shly added in.

"Huh?" I looked at Kori and she giggled.

"Happy birthday, Ethan," She handed me an oddly wrapped gift.

I had almost forgotten it was my 18th birthday!

"See Emily, Kori has more guts than you! Anyways, Happy birthday Ethan!" Ashley said happily.

I took the gift and opened it, it was an antique clock form Aeon.

"Gee, thanks guys, its awesome," I smiled at the three girls.

"Welcome!" They all smiled back.

The whole time Vin just stood there and didn't say anything at all. Then he urged me to go to Aeon with him before night fall. The rest of the way there Vin was just as quiet, didn't really say much and just kept looking at his watch. From the sunset I was guessing it was around 5 maybe almost 6.

"Ethan, look... I got something to say," Vin said as his back was still turned.

"Sure, what is it?"

"W-Well, I don't exactly know how to say it but..," He still wouldn't look me in the eye, then he turned around and said, "Happy birthday Ethan!"

He pressed his lips upon mine and they were red hot but smooth. Then slowly he pushed his tongue in and I welcomed it. Moments later I found myself short of breath and so did Vin, he then pulled back.

"S-sorry about that..." He turned a bright red," I was gonna bring you here to Aeon and let you pick out an antique clock but it seems the girls beat me to it. I didn't know what else to do, so yeah..."

Well that explains why Ben and Morris left before the usual time which was to say 7, since Aeon closes at 7. It also explains why Vin was so quiet on our way here, he must have been thinking about what to do for a surprise and it was really a surprise.

"V-vin I-I don't know what to say.. just... wow."

"Uhh, wow as in _wow _or as in WOW?"

"Er? Whichever one is the good wow, that was some kiss,"

"You think? I mean, I've never kissed a guy before," He stated then looked the opposite way.

"Ahahaha, gee, you're so awkward Vin!"

"So, was it bad?"

"Hmm, not bad, but next time, try holding me, kay?"

His face was completely red and he just froze there, blushing.

"N-Next time..?"


End file.
